Cave-in
by unknownfangirl10
Summary: The mission was simple, get as many people as you can out of the cave before it collapses. Now were they supposed to know that one of their own would end up needing to be rescued themselves. (Short Story)
1. Mission: Cave-In

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

"Come on, come on," Donald Davenport urges. "There's an urgent mission alert. Apparently there's a mine cave-in that hasn't fully collapsed yet, but it seems to be too dangerous for anyone to go in, so you'll have to be sneaky. Now, you three need to get there before it's too late." The three bionic teens he's talking to all step into their assigned capsules and get their mission suits on.

"Alright, where are we going?" The youngest bionic, Chase, asks.

"The coordinates have all been placed into Bree's GPS," Mr. Davenport explains and Chase nods. "Your mission is to rescue everyone you can, but when the cave looks to be about to collapse I want you three to all get out immediately. You got it?" They all nod without hesitation.

"Alright, good luck."

"Okay, hop on," Bree instructs as her brother grab onto her. "Hold on," she super speeds to their destination.

When they arrive, there are people swarming the building. They include cops, disgruntled family members, TV personalities, miners who escaped, others who are just plain curious with no connection at all, etc.

"Now how are we supposed to get in?" Bree asks gesturing to the crowd of people.

"We need a distraction," Chase says.

"Like what?" Bree asks, and Chase's eyes move over to Adam.

"Adam," Chase starts as Adam suddenly jerks to his attention. "We need a distraction, can you do it?"

"Um..." Adam trails off.

"Just say that there's a plane that landed on the," Chase looks around, "library."

"Plane, really Chase, who's going to believe that?" Adam asks.

"How about a giant, flying monkey," Chase suggests.

"'Kay!"

"We're doomed," Bree mumbles.

"Yep," Chase agrees. The two watch as Adam enters the crowd and suddenly yells at them.

"Did you all see that?!" He asks, gaining their attention. "There's a giant, flying monkey attacking the library!" Everyone for some dumb reason believes him, and they all start fanning out in the direction of the library. The only people who do stay are the family members, who are too distracted to notice anything around them.

"This will have to do," Chase shrugs as he heads toward the mine and Adam. Bree rolls her eyes and follows.

When they get there, Adam is heading in the wrong direction.

"Where are you going?" Chase asks, pulling Adam back by his right arm.

"There's a giant, flying monkey, and you think that I'm not going to go see it," Adam explains. "Maybe I can even train it, and keep it as a pet."

"Adam, there's no giant, flying monkey," Chase keeps his grip on Adam's arm.

"Awww..." Adam complains, and Chase lets go of his arm

"Come on Adam, we've got people to save," Bree gestures for him to follow. Adam sighs but follows, and Chase is not too far behind.

Three all enter the damp cave, and find themselves in front of three different tunnels.

"Great," Bree mumbles. The three of them all pull out their headlights, turn them on, and strap them on.

"Adam, you take the one on the right," Chase instructs. "Bree you'll take the one in the middle, and I'll take the one on the left." Bree and Adam nod in agreement. "Good luck," Chase smiles before he disappears down his tunnel.

"Good luck, Adam," Bree smiles before she too disappears down her tunnel. Adam, being the only one left, wishes good luck to no one, behind him. Finally, he disappears into the darkness of his tunnel.

Bree moves down the damp tunnel, looking around every corner cautiously. She's yet to find anyone, and her tunnel is shrinking as she walks. Soon, she'll have to crawl to get any further.

Suddenly, a groan emits from next to Bree and she shrieks in surprise. Bree carefully approaches the source, and can soon make out the image of a partially unconscious man.

Bree gasps as she approaches the man, who has not noticed her presence. She slowly kneels down and looks the man over. He looks to have been hit in the head with a chunk of the cave wall that fell on him. He also has some blood dripping down from his head, which Bree makes sure to take notice of. Other than that, he seems unharmed.

The man groans one more time, before he falls completely unconscious. Bree scoops the man up carefully and super speeds them out of the cave.

Carefully the man is set down, but Bree knows that she must go back in. To keep the man safe, she taps one of the people standing by obliviously repeatedly. The woman she tapped comes to attention and gasps, while Bree super speed back into the cave before she's noticed.

"Alright, is there any more of you in here?" Bree looks around again, staying silent so she can hear everything.

The next person Bree finds, she actually trips over. This time, it's a man whose leg is completely bent the wrong way, making Bree gag a bit. She's still careful in super speeding him out, and does the exact same thing she did last time.

Bree finds three more people, two male and actually one female. Each and every single one are unconscious, but the paramedics have showed up and are taking care of each one. Bree is careful not to be noticed.

The sixth time in, and sudden rumble shock Bree.

"What was that?" She asks urgently to herself. The cave rumbles again, but this time some rocks fall from the ceiling. "I better get out of here, and I hope Adam and Chase will do the same."

Bree super speeds out, and decides to wait for a minute, which includes more rumbling. After the minute is up, Bree decides to go find them, but right she goes back into the cave, and hand pulls her back. She lands flat on her butt, and looks up to see a policeman staring her down.

"Where do you think you're going?" The cop asks her.

"Um..." Bree doesn't know what to say.

"'Um' is right, no one's going in there."

"Oh yeah, then how did those six people get out?" This obviously catches the officer off guard.

"That's none of your business." With that, the cop walks away, but keeps a close eye on Bree.

Now, Bree can only wait in hope of her brothers coming out.

Adam fumbles around with the three men he's carrying, one in each arm, with the last strapped around his neck.

When he hears the first rumble, his whimpers a bit, thinking it's thunder. Yet, he keeps going.

A second rumble emits, this time the cave loses some of its rock. Adam stops and decides to turn around. Not because of the rumbling and possibility if the cave collapsing, but that he realizes he will not be able to carry anyone anymore.

He carefully walks through the cave, and has to duck one more time when the cave rumbles again.

Soon, the light of the outdoors creeps its way into the cave and guiding Adam out. As soon as he gets out, he is met by an extremely fast wind. The weight on Adam's shoulders suddenly disappears, and he sees the three miners all lying next to paramedics. They all have shocked looks on their faces, and are looking around frantically for the source.

A hand grabs Adam's right shoulder and pulls him down, behind the right side of the exterior part of the cave.

"Adam, I'm so glad you're okay," his sister smiles and gives him a hug. She pulls back and coughs a bit, as she had inhaled a small amount of the cave dust from Adam's shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Adam asks.

"Because that cave's about to give in and collapse."

"Really?" Adam raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Didn't you hear the rumbling?"

"Oh, that's what that was. I thought it was thunder," Bree rolls her eyes.

"Does it look like it's storming out here?"

"I thought it was one of those rainless ones." Bree slaps herself in the forehead and shakes her head at Adam's comment.

"Just, never mind."

"Where's Chase?"

"I was hoping he'd be out by now, and I would've went in for him, but I couldn't. A policeman caught me trying to go in, and refuses to look away from me." Adam looks over at the group of people, but sees no one looking in their direction.

"I don't see anyone."

"What?" Bree looks around frantically. "You're right!"

"I am?" Adam quickly coughs and covers up what he just said. "I mean, of I am."

"Whatever, just stay here," Bree stands up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll only be a minute. I'm just going to slip in, ring Chase, and super speed us..." Bree trails off at the sound of a constant rumbling that will not stop. Bree rushes over to the front of the cave to see what's happening.

Suddenly, huge pieces of the cave start falling, and soon enough it happens. The entire cave collapses, leaving Chase trapped inside.

_~A little earlier~_

Chase has been walking done his tunnel, for what feels like forever. He hasn't found a single person, and has a nagging feeling that he should stop and turn back. Chase just pushes the thought behind, and keep searching.

He uses his heat sensor to find any form of life, particularly a human-being.

The sudden rumbling of the cave, shocks Chase. A few pebbles fall, and he soon realizes that he has to get out.

Chase runs as fast as he can through his tunnel, but trips halfway through. He lands flat on his stomach, and tries to push himself back up. But, as soon as Chase does so, another rumble emits. This one causes even larger rocks to fall, and lucky Chase, has a huge one land on his left leg.

Chase screams at the impact, but stops almost instantly. He is unable to get up in a sitting position, because he's on his stomach. This is when Chase realizes that he can't feel any pain, heck, he can't even feel his leg!

Knowing not to panic, Chase tries to calm himself down, but how can he? It's like he doesn't have his leg at all!

A third rumble comes, but it is short. Yet, huge chunks of rock fall around Chase, and he has to shrink back to avoid getting hit.

Chase realizes that the only way he's getting out if this one, is with someone else's help. He sucks in his breath, and lets out the loudest yell he can conjure.

**"HELP!"**

Chase doesn't think anyone heard, but he knows that he can't get any louder. Just this leaves a sore feeling in Chase's throat, along with a small amount of pain in his ears because of his super hearing.

A fourth rumbling comes, and Chase can tell that this is the one. The tunnel walls around Chase start to collapse, and he can't do a thing about it.

He sees everything around him collapse. Soon enough a huge piece hits him in the head, and Chase blacks out.

**A/N: Sort of as an apology for making you wait so long, and because I've been dying to post this story, I've posted this chapter. The next chapter won't be posted until Pain &amp; Glitches is over (about 3-4 chapters), or I have another long break. **

**Hehe, I but you all just **_**loved**_** that cliffhanger. I wanted to add a little part of what happened to Chase. This story is going to be very short. I think I'm only going to make it about 5 chapters, sorry. So, what's going to happen to Chase? Is he going to be okay? Am I making you frustrated and worried with this cliffhanger? **

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	2. Searching

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

"_No_!" Bree yells rushing toward what once was the cave, but is now a pile of rubble. Adam runs forward to his sister, and pulls her back to their spot next to rep he cave.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Bree asks him, fire burning in her eyes.

"There are people watching," Adam quietly says.

"Oh, I get it. We can't let anyone know that our bionic brother is trapped inside!"

"Um, yes."

"We have to do something!" Adam just shrugs. "Adam, what if-what if we're too late. What if he's already...gone." Tears start to flow out of Bree's eyes, as she falls over onto Adam's shoulder.

"We-we don't know that," Adam tries to help, but he's not very good at it.

"Still!" Bree continues to sob into Adam's shoulder.

"Come on, we should get back-"

"No!" Bree jerks up. "We can't just leave him!"

"What about if we're seen?"

"I don't know, I guess we should tell Mr. Davenport what happened and come back when the crowd disperses. I just can't bear the thought of Chase being in there, possibly even dead!"

"Sh...Bree, let's go." Adam grabs Bree, who uses all the enters she can muster to super speed back.

Mr. Davenport and Leo are waiting for them in the lab when the two get back.

"Hey, how was the mission?" Leo asks, standing up from his Mission Specialist desk.

Adam and Bree both stay silent, but have sad faces.

"Um, where's Chase?" Leo's question gets Mr. Davenport's attention.

"Yeah, where is he?" Mr. Davenport steps next to Leo.

"He's, uh. Well, you see he's..." Bree become too choked up to finish.

"He got trapped in the cave," Adam spits out. Leo gasps, while Mr. Davenport's expression saddens.

"What?" He asks, hoping that he heard Adam wrong.

"Yeah, the cave c-collapsed, while he was still inside." Bree says through sobs.

"And you didn't go and see if you could did him out or anything?"

"Too many people," Adam answers and Mr. Davenport nods in understanding.

"Come on," he says while walking into a separate room. The three teens share glances before following.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks.

"It's not what I'm doing, but what we're doing." Mr. Davenport pulls a sheet off, and reveals another self-driving car.

"I thought Adam destroyed that?" Bree asks confused.

"I had another made, but I decided not to tell you. I wasn't planning on telling you until the time was needed, and it looks like that time is now. Now, hop in." Mr. Davenport slides into the driver's seat, while Adam happily gets in the passenger seat, much to Leo's dismay. Bree and Leo end up into the backseat.

"Let's go," Mr. Davenport punches in some coordinates and they head out.

The amount of people has actually increased, opposite of what they hoped.

"Great, now what?" Leo complains.

"There's a back," Bree suddenly notices. "We can try from there, and you can't really notice anyone or anything from over there. We should be fine."

"Alright," Mr. Davenport shrugs. He quickly punches in a few things in the car, and the car suddenly turns and brings them to the back. The four of them hop out, but Bree just stops and stares at the pile of rubble.

"Bree, are you coming?" Leo asks, turning around to face the bionic girl.

"What?" Bree comes out of her trance. "Oh, yeah, I'm coming." Leo turns back around as Bree joins them.

"Do either of you have an idea of where Chase is?" Mr. Davenport asks the two bionic teens.

"Sort of," Bree says unsure. "He was in the right tunnel, so from the back it would have to be the left."

"So, here?" Leo walks to the left side of the cave and gestures to it, and Bree nods slowly.

"Alright, Adam could you try and see if you can dig him out?" As Mr. Davenport speaks, you can tell that it's difficult, and he's a bit choked up.

"Huh?" Adam looks up from the rubble to face Mr. Davenport. "Uh, sure." Adam walks over to where Leo is, and starts to pick up a boulder.

"Why don't we all try?" Leo suggests. Bree and Mr. Davenport exchange glances before coming forward. All three of them kneel down next to Adam and try to lift some boulders.

Leo has a lot of difficulty, so he and Mr. Davenport decide to work together. While, Bree is so determined to get her younger brother out, you would think she had super-strength. As for Adam, he's picking the boulders up as if they were nothing.

"Come on, come on, he's got to be in here somewhere!" Bree's eyes weld up with tears as she pushes back rock by rock.

"Bree, I think you need to calm down a bit," Mr. Davenport places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No! I will not calm down! I could've saved him. I could have super sped in and saved him. If we don't find him, I'll never forgive myself for not taking the chance when I had it." Bree slowly starts to sob into the large pile of rocks.

"Bree..." Mr. Davenport keeps his comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault in anyway, but it seems like you're blaming yourself. Don't do that, you have to remember that this is no one's fault."

"I know, but I just can't help but think what would've happened if I did save him."

"You might've been in the same position as him. Isn't it better to only have one of you trapped under there, rather than both?"

"Well yes, but-"

"No buts, it's exactly my point." Adam starts to chuckle next to them, and they give him weird looks.

"What? He said buts!" Adam starts to laugh hard, but stops when he sees the looks he's receiving. "I think I'm going to go back to digging now." Adam continues to search again.

"Good idea," Mr. Davenport says. "Now, Bree, don't get so worked up over that. For all we know, Chase could've activated his force field right before it collapsed. Now, he's just waited to be dug out, perfectly safe and sound."

"Oh yeah, well for all we know he could be dead!" Bree yells at Mr. Davenport as tears burst from her eyes. She stands up quickly and rushes away.

"Bree-" Mr. Davenport tries to stop her, but he's too late.

"Why don't I talk to her," Leo suggests.

"You can try."

"Thanks," Leo runs off to Bree's location.

It wasn't too hard to find her, because Leo had a general idea of where Bree went and her sniffling mainly gave it away. She's under a tree, no too far away from the left side of the cave.

"Bree?" Leo crouches down next to the crying girl.

"Leo?" Bree looks up at Leo with her tear stained face. "What are doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you were alright, is that a problem?"

"No it's now, and I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"Well, I am."

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"You are not fine. Come on Bree, talk to me."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I'm your brother, and I care about you."

"Step."

"What?"

"You're my step-brother."

"That means nothing. I'm still worried about you, now explain what's gotten into you."

"Alright, I guess it's just..." Bree has difficulty ending her sentence. "I'm scared, Leo."

"You are?"

"Yes, I'm scared that Chase is gone. I'm scared that if Chase is okay, he won't forgive me for not coming in for him. I guess I'm just scared that I'm, correction, we're not invincible. I had always thought that we could do anything, and nothing could hurt us. But now, I don't know."

"Wow, um, I don't know what to say."

"I do. Bree, you're being stupid. Bree, you're overreacting. Bree-"

"No, you are not stupid or overreacting, or anything like that for the matter! Don't convince yourself that you are any of those things. You're just, afraid."

"Isn't that the same thing as scared?"

"In a sense, yes, but there's nothing wrong with being it. Everyone has been, and there is no one who has not gone through this. Even me, honestly, I'm terrified."

"Even Mr. Davenport?"

"Yes, even him. You should've seen his reaction when he heard that the cave collapsed, and you two were late. He was even more scared than you are now."

"Wait, he knew it collapsed?"

"Yeah, but he just didn't say anything."

"Wow..."

"I know." An awkward silence follows.

"So, are you going to come back now?" Leo asks Bree as he stands back up.

"Um, in a minute," Bree decides. "I just need a minute to think."

"Okay, bye." Leo smiles and runs back to Mr. Davenport and Adam.

"What did she say?" Mr. Davenport asks Leo when he arrives.

"Nothing much," Leo lies. "Let's just keep looking."

"Alright."

It's practically silent when Bree finally rejoins the guys, as the only sound is the boulders being moved. Bree sighs as she starts pulling them back.

Multiple thoughts enter Bree's mind, and they all involve Chase. Whether it's a memory or a theory, it's about him. Slowly, some new tears trickle out of Bree's eyes, but she wipes them away before anyone sees.

Chase has always been there for her, and wouldn't hesitate to help her. Like when they fought Krane or Douglas, he would always be there to protect her. He's her little brother, and she's supposed to be the one to protect him, not the other way around. Yet, somehow it has turned out that way.

More tears weld up in Bree's eyes and she sniffles, catching Adam's attention next to her. He looks over, and sees her tear-stained face.

"Bree...?" Adam slowly says.

"I'm fine," Bree quickly says, knowing what Adam was going to say.

"Are you sure? You're-"

"_I'm fine_."

"Alright," Adam returns to his digging. Bree sighs, knowing that she had just hurt her brother's feelings.

"Look, Adam, I'm sorry. I guess I-"

"No, it's fine, I get it. You're worried about Chase, we all are. But, the best thing for you to do right now, is to keep hope."

"Wow, Adam, I don't know what to say. Well, except, thank you." Adam shrugs and continues his searching.

Bree too goes back to digging, but this time with a stronger motivation. However, she goes too fast, and accidentally causes a large rock to land on her right foot.

"Agh," Bree groans as the pain grows strong in her foot.

"Bree?" Adam looks at Bree questionably. "Are you alright?"

"No," Bree cringes. "Could you get the boulder off my foot?" Adam reaches over and quickly removes the large rock from Bree's foot. "Thanks." Bree notices that the pain has only decreased slightly.

"Mr. Davenport?" Bree looks to him, as she takes a seat on one of the larger boulders.

"Yes, Bree, is there a problem?" Mr. Davenport asks, but right when he's done speaking, he sees Bree wincing periodically. "Are you alright?"

"No, a boulder landed on my foot, and I think I might have crushed a bone." She takes a sharp breath. "It really hurts."

"Let me take a look at it." Bree removes her shoe, and Mr. Davenport examines Bree's foot. "I think you're right, you'll just have to stay seated until we leave, sorry."

"It's fine," Bree sighs. Mr. Davenport goes back to looking, while Leo takes a break to talk to Bree.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"A boulder landed on my foot; do you think I'm okay?"

"Um, no?" Bree rolls her eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, so, what is it that you wanted?"

"Just to see if you're okay."

"I think you've done enough of that today," Bree jokes.

"So, are you?"

"Fine? Yeah, I guess I am. It's only a crushed bone, nothing to worry too much about. Chase's condition is what you should be more worried about."

"But we don't know his condition."

"That's why you should be searching, so go." Bree pushes Leo in the direction of the cave rubble.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

"Thanks," Bree smiles. Her happiness is short-lived, as a sudden gasp emits from behind her. Bree slowly turns herself around, and sees Adam staring shocked at something in the rocks.

Bree's voice catches in her throat, as it can only be one thing.

"Mr. Davenport," Adam says as his eyes become saddened. "I-I found him."

**A/N: I think I'll just leave you all there, you're welcome. I apologize for making you all wait so long, I honestly thought that I already posted this chapter. I guess it was just in my head, now I feel stupid. So, how do you think Chase is? Partially injured? Severely injured? Fine? Maybe even dead? Hm... I guess you'll just have to wait! **

**In other news, I have a new poll up on my profile, please vote!**

**Review Replies:**

**daphrose: Left you speechless, now did I? Well that's a first. I guess you'll just have to wait a little bit longer until you know what completely happened to Chase. Hehe. Oh, and about the updating soon part of the review… **

**PurpleNicole531: I've never heard of that game, I think I'll go look it up after I post this chapter. You should know by reading my other Lab Rats story that I like to hurt Chase, sue me! :D**

**Avengers13: You thought that the last chapter was a horrible cliffie, what do you think of this one? I'll make sure to check those stories out when I get the chance, thanks for the suggestions. I'm so glad that you love my story! **

**AllAmericanSlurp: This isn't a one-shot, it almost was, but I changed my mind. Sorry for it not being a happy one-shot or story, but I do have a happy story in the works. **

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	3. Found

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

"I-I found him," Adam chokes out. Instantly, Mr. Davenport and Leo are at his side, while Bree is trying her best to see.

"Chase..." Mr. Davenport gasps at the sight of him. His crushed and bloody leg, the blood trickling from his forehead and onto his face, his pale skin. The blood, oh the blood, it's everywhere! He looks so lifeless, and Mr. Davenport has to keep denying any thought of him being dead. He hasn't even checked yet!

"How-How is he?" Bree asks worriedly.

Mr. Davenport gives her a sad look and sighs, "Not good."

"How bad?" She asks in a small voice.

"Just hold on until we get him out." Bree nods in understanding. "Adam, could you," Mr. Davenport gestures to Chase. Adam quickly moves away any excess rubble, and as careful as he can, he lifts Chase from the rubble bridal style. Chase doesn't move or groan when lifted, and he lies limply and lifeless in Adam's arms.

Now Bree has a good view, and gasps loudly. "Chase," she cries. Immediately she tries to rush over, but her foot screams in protest. She hisses and sits back down.

Adam slowly carries Chase over to the front of Bree, so she can see him. "Is-Is he...?" She can't even finish the sentence, knowing how it ends.

"We don't know, but don't jump into any conclusions." Mr. Davenport tries to help, but isn't that good at it. "Let me look at him." Adam lays Chase down in the grass where Bree can still see him, and Mr. Davenport can look at him.

Mr. Davenport bends down over Chase, and immediately checks for a pulse. A huge sigh comes out of his mouth when he feels one.

A small shadow appears over him, and looks up into the face of Leo. That's when he realized they he has not heard Leo talk since Chase was found.

"So, is he...?" Just like Bree, Leo is unable to finish the question.

"He's alive." Leo immediately lets out a big sigh, and a tiny smile appears on his face. It fades almost as fast as it appeared.

"But he's still...like that." Leo gestures to Chase with a sad look.

"I know, I still have to check him out, for more injuries then the obvious ones." Leo nods and hurries away to deliver the news to Adam and Bree.

Mr. Davenport carefully examines Chase as good as he can without the lab. First things first, he's caked in blood, mainly from cuts all over him. Also, from an especially large one on the middle of his forehead that keeps gushing blood down his face. The broken leg is obvious, and there's the possibility of a concussion. Also, his arms both sport some large bruises, but there aren't too many bruises everywhere else. A couple small ones here and there, but his arms took the most of them. Any other injuries would have to be internal, but Mr. Davenport is hoping that there are none.

After he finishes, he gestures for his kids to join him.

"So, h-how is he?" Bree asks, while Adam helps support her on the right.

"Well, you can easily see he has a broken leg, but there's also the possibility of a concussion. It looks like he got hit in the head pretty hard. Other than that, there are some bruises, mainly on his arms. Otherwise, there may be some internal injuries, but I really hope there aren't." When Mr. Davenport finishes, he is given looks of worry and surprise. "We need to get to the lab, as soon as we can."

"So, now?" Bree asks, and Mr. Davenport nods and stands up. Adam thinks that he's supposed to carry Chase, so he moves away from Bree. This causes her to lose her balance, and land flat on her back. "Adam!"

Adam stops in his stop and turns around. "What?"

"You were helping me!"

"Oh, sorry," Adam still carries on toward Chase, and Bree gives a look of disbelief.

"Here, let me help." Leo offers while sticking his hand out, which Bree happily takes. He pulls her up into a partially standing position, because she has to lean over a little to get support from Leo. Slowly, Bree hops her way into the car with the support of Leo.

"Thanks," she smiles as she positions herself into her seat. The door on the on Bree's left opens, and Adam carefully places Chase in the middle seat, and he immediately slumps forward, but Bree stops him. She cautiously leans Chase up against her left side, and Leo slides in next to them.

"Are you two good back there?" Mr. Davenport asks from the front seat.

"Yeah, I think so," Bree answers.

"And Chase?"

"He's good too, well, as good as he can be right now."

"Alright, watch him carefully the whole time."

"Will do," Bree half smiles.

After putting in the coordinates, the car starts to pull itself away from the cave site and drive home. Mr. Davenport feels as if time won't go fast enough, and has to use all of the will power he can muster to not look back at Chase every second of the ride.

It feels like an eternity before the car starts to pull up to the Davenport-Dooley house. Mr. Davenport immediately ejects himself from the car, and Bree is surprised by the fact that he didn't come out while the car was still moving.

He practically rips open the door on Leo's side, who scurries out before Mr. Davenport can pull him out. Leo goes to the other door and helps assist Bree out of the car and inside. Mr. Davenport, with a little help from Adam, scoops up Chase from the back seat and rushes inside and straight into the elevator. Adam stays back as he feels funny when he's near Chase in that condition.

Mr. Davenport can't help but feel sick to his stomach as he looks at the helpless form in his arms. He feels something sticky and warm on one of his hands, and he doesn't even have to look to know that it's blood.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bree asks next to him, and he almost didn't notice that Leo and Bree had joined him in the elevator.

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that yet, but I will soon." The elevator doors open and Mr. Davenport rushes Chase into his capsule, and as careful as he can, he places him in it. After closing the door, he rushes to the cyber desk and starts typing on it in a hurry.

Bree watches worriedly from next Mr. Davenport, while Leo helps assist her, but he stays silent. Chase's capsule acts like a scanner to him, but he still remains unmoving. Mr. Davenport doesn't look up from the cyber desk as his fingers fly on it.

Bree tries to understand what he's typing, but she can't as her eyes keep drifting to Chase. Her expression saddens every time she looks at him, but she can't keep her attention away from him.

Suddenly, Chase starts to gasp loudly trying to catch his breath and small amounts of blood ooze from his mouth. Mr. Davenport immediately stops working, and rushes forward to the capsule.

"What's happening?" Bree asks with extreme worry.

"One of his ribs broke and punctured one of his lungs," Mr. Davenport explains hurriedly. "I thought that I'd be able to fix everything myself, but I can't do this." He rips open the capsule door, and quickly cradles Chase in his arms as carefully as he can. "We need to go."

"Go where?" Bree asks as Mr. Davenport starts to rush into the elevator.

"To my hospital." Bree and Leo join Mr. Davenport and Chase in the elevator.

"You have a hospital?" Bree asks with surprise.

"Yes, but I didn't mention it because I never thought the time would never arise that I would need too." The elevator stops and they all run out and straight through the doors outside; Bree only halts for a second, causing Leo to stumble as Bree comes to a quick stop, to gesture for Adam to come along.

They all hop into the car again, Mr. Davenport punches in the coordinates, and they are on their way.

**A/N: I had a small case of writer's block while writing this chapter, so it took longer than I was hoping to write. For all of you that have read the Pain &amp; Glitches stories, they are not connected to this story. That is why Bree didn't know about Mr. Davenport's hospital if you were confused. I really hope you liked this chapter, and like I said, this is a short story so there will only be like two more chapters. **

**Review Replies:**

**tennisgirl77: Cliffhangers are honestly fun to write; they also keep the reader(s) in suspense and wanting to come back for the next part.**

**Avengers13: That random chant or song or whatever that was you wrote made me laugh a little too hard, but I really liked it. XD**

**PurpleNicole531: I'm so glad that you really liked the last chapter, what do you think of this one?**

**ChaseyLover: Well, at least this chapter wasn't as long of a wait, right? I did do what you asked, and I posted this chapter as soon as I was available. One more thing, I love your username! **

**daphrose: You should be a little bit glad that this chapter didn't have a major cliffhanger, maybe a little one, but that's it. Now, as for my fate, I think I'm going to go hide. *attempts to hide behind a minion* Please tell me that they are good at defending people. **

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	4. Hospital

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

The Davenport's car comes to stop in front of a plain brick building, which must be the hospital, and they all pile out. Mr. Davenport goes around to carefully bring Chase out of the car. His body hangs lifelessly in Mr. Davenport's arms, and blood continues to ooze out in different places.

Adam helps assist Bree out of the car, while Leo trails behind them all.

"Follow me," Mr. Davenport says while heading to the other side of the building.

"Why are we going to the back?" Bree asks confused.

"We can't go through the front because the area for you three is in the back. I don't want any suspicion when I walk through the hospital with Chase in my arms and you limping behind."

"So, there are a few people who know about them?" Leo asks.

"Yes, but they also work in the main area so there aren't any questions about where they go during the day." Mr. Davenport explains as walks right up to an empty part of the outside wall. "Adam, could you hold Chase?"

Without thinking, Adam releases Bree and reaches for Chase. Bree loses her balance and would've fallen if it weren't for Leo instantly being by her side.

"Does that make up for earlier?" Leo asks jokingly and Bree gives him a glare.

"Um, Mr. Davenport I hate to break it to you, but there's no door back here," Bree points out. Mr. Davenport ignores her and starts tapping on the stepping stones in front of him.

Bree and Leo share a look of 'he's losing it,' but their heads snap back to attention as an unlocking sound is heard. Part of the wall slides open, revealing an opening into a dark hallway.

"Cool, you've got a secret lair!" Adam cheers.

"Not exactly," Mr. Davenport smiles.

He starts waking forward and only stops for a second to gesture for them to follow him. Adam happily obliges, while Leo and Bree are little more hesitant before stepping inside.

A sudden 'woosh' causes Bree and Leo to quickly turn around and watch as the opening closed, leaving them in total darkness.

"Great, now how do we get out?" Leo grumbles.

"There are always other ways to leave places, plus there's another way to open the door from the inside too." Mr. Davenport comments, "Now, come on." Leo sighs before he and Bree follow slowly behind Adam.

They are lead down two different damp hallways, and they only stop for a moment for Bree to readjust herself.

Soon enough they open up in a decent sized opening, where a lady looks up from the front desk to smile at them. Her expression almost instantly changes when her eyes land on Chase. She gasps and picks up the phone next to her.

Immediately a stretcher comes rushing through the double doors to her right, and a nurse pushes it while two doctors run next to her. They ask for Adam to place Chase on the stretcher, but he is hesitant at first, and then obliges as they explain that time is running out.

The nurse and one of the doctors leave with Chase immediately, while the other doctor stays back to talk to Mr. Davenport, who explains what happened. As soon as Mr. Davenport is done explaining, the doctor goes rushing to the same place the nurse and other doctor went.

"So, do we just wait?" Bree asks as she takes a seat.

"For now," Mr. Davenport answers as he peers at Bree's right foot. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He goes over and talks to the lady at the front desk, and she nods and looks over at Bree as Mr. Davenport talks.

When Mr. Davenport finishes talking, the lady picks up the phone again, says something into it, and hangs back up. She says something to Mr. Davenport, who smiles and walks back to his kids.

"What was that about?" Leo asks.

"You'll see," Mr. Davenport smiles.

The doors open again, but this time one doctor comes out with a nurse, who is pushing a wheelchair. The nurse brings the wheelchair over by Bree, and she looks at the nurse with surprise.

"For me?" Bree asks confused and the nurse nods. Bree shrugs and carefully gets into the wheelchair. "Is that what you were talking to the receptionist about?"

"Yeah," Mr. Davenport answers right as he finishes talking to the doctor. "I just figured since we're here..."

"I didn't say that I had any objections," Bree smiles.

"Now, Bree," the doctor starts, "let's get that foot of yours looked at." The doctor gives Mr. Davenport a nod before the nurse wheels Bree out of the room with the doctor right behind them. Mr. Davenport quickly explains the situation to the doctor, before he leaves in the same direction as the nurse.

Mr. Davenport joins Leo and Adam in the waiting area, where they all sit impatiently and with worry building up in each one.

Bree relaxes in her hospital bed, and she's so thankful that she doesn't have to wear one of the gowns. She looks forward at her injured foot, which is now enclosed in a cast.

"You won't need the cast for too long," the doctor assures Bree. "You will need to have a boot for a little while after, but it wasn't too bad to begin with."

"Thanks," Bree gives a tiny smile.

"You're welcome, and I believe there are some people who want to see you." The doctor opens the door and Mr. Davenport, Leo, and Adam all come piling through. "I'll leave you four to be alone, but just make sure to watch her foot."

"We will, and thank you," Mr. Davenport thanks the doctor as he leaves the four alone and closes the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Bree sighs, "my foot's a little sore I guess, but nothing I can't handle. So, any news on Chase?"

"Sorry, none yet," Mr. Davenport apologizes as he sits down next to Bree. "But, on the bright side you can leave in a couple hours."

"That's good, I guess," Bree's expression saddens.

"Hey, he'll be alright," Mr. Davenport gets up and places a hand on Bree's shoulder.

"And how would you know?" Bree becomes teary-eyed.

"Because, Chase is a fighter, and he will not give up, even when it gets tough. Chase is strong, and no matter what it takes, he will make it through."

"You promise?"

Mr. Davenport gives Bree a slightly surprised and confused look before answering, "Promise."

"Good," Bree yawns. "Wow, I'm suddenly so tired."

"Just relax and take a nap, I'll make sure to tell you if anything happens." Mr. Davenport expects Bree to say something, but she's fallen fast asleep. He smiles and tucks her in, finding it weird that she's in a bed rather than a capsule and gives a tiny chuckle.

"Come on, we should leave her," Mr. Davenport gestures for Leo and Adam to come with him, but he finds them dressed in doctor uniforms. "What are you two doing?"

"Adam made me do it!" Leo yells while pointing to Adam.

"Shhh! Bree's sleeping."

"Sorry," Leo whispers.

"Alright, now take those off before someone sees you two."

"Fine," Leo huffs, but Adam stays silent.

"Adam?" Mr. Davenport looks over at Adam who looks up and reveals the glasses on his face. "Take those off. Whose even are they?"

"I don't know, I found them on that table," Adam squints and looks at Mr. Davenport closer. "You look funny Mr. Davenport, what'd you do?"

"Adam," Mr. Davenport hisses quietly and rips the glasses off Adam's face. He places them back on the table and gestures for them to leave.

"Wait, Adam's still wearing the doctor outfit," Leo argues.

Mr. Davenport sighs and rubs his hand across his face and sighs. "Adam, take that off and meet us in the waiting area." Adam starts to try and take his outfit off, but starts to get tangled in it. "Ugh, Leo, we'll meet you out there in a minute."

Leo laughs and leaves Mr. Davenport and Adam to the uniform situation.

"Excuse me," the receptionist taps on the shoulder of Mr. Davenport's sleeping form.

"Huh? What?" Mr. Davenport groggily wakes up and has to blink a few times to clearly see who's there. Once he sees who it is, he instantly straightens himself up and clears his throat. "Oh, um, yes, what is it?"

"Well, for starters your daughter is still sleeping, and she was supposed to leave about an hour ago." Mr. Davenport gives a very slight cringe at the word 'daughter.'

"Just leave her; she can leave when she's ready, and she needs her rest after this long day."

"Oh, and your son's out of surgery." Mr. Davenport doesn't even process the word 'son' as he just freezes in his seat. "Mr. Davenport, sir, are you alright?"

"I-Is he alright?" Mr. Davenport can barely stutter out the question.

"That's for the doctor to answer, not me." The lady points down the hall, "He's waiting for you in the last room on the right side of the hall."

"Thank you," the lady nods and her line of vision drifts over to the sleeping Adam and Leo.

"Just leave them." Mr. Davenport stands up and the receptionist nods and returns to her desk. Mr. Davenport sighs, wishes for Chase to be okay in his head, and heads down the hall to hear the diagnosis.

**A/N: Yes, I am alive, and a year older (as of 2 Fridays ago). I guess apologizing means nothing, but I am still really sorry for not updating in **_**so**_** long. Writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks. I had about half of this chapter done for the longest time, and I forced myself to finish it. I was planning on posting a big chapter to finish the story, instead I split it up into two, but I'm posting them at the same time. I hope the end of the story was worth the wait...I didn't think so either. Oh well! :/**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	5. Saving

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

Mr. Davenport's heart races as he puts his hand on the door handle and opens the door. He's not sure what he expected, and it was probably what he saw before him. Chase is hooked up to multiple machines, there are A few IVs placed in Chase's arms, and the sound of machines beeping is heard loudly in the room. There is an oxygen mask on Chase's face, and there are two tubes in Chase's body as well.

A nurse is finishing setting up a machine, and the doctor is reading over something in his hands.

"How is he?" The question leaves Mr. Davenport's mouth before he realizes it.

The doctor hangs up the clipboard he was holding onto the end of Chase's bed, before standing in front of Mr. Davenport. "It's hard to say, it was touch and go a lot. He sustained a lot of injuries, mostly internal. He had a few broken and cracked ribs, a broken right leg, sprained left wrist, a fractured skull, and a punctured lung thanks to one of those ribs, which provided the most problems. Of course, he also has a few minor injuries that are clear, and a few of those may scar."

Mr. Davenport doesn't know what to say, and he can only stare at Chase's still form. His leg is in a cast, bandages are found on his wrist, across his stomach, and around his head. His skin is paler than Mr. Davenport has ever seen it.

"Is he..." Mr. Davenport can't even bring himself to ask his question.

"In a coma, yes, but I have a good feeling that it's not supposed to last long. However, with comas, you can never really know. For now, this is all we can do for him, but we do have him hooked up to a breathing machine, which is helping him breathe, since he is having trouble doing so on his own."

"Thank you," Mr. Davenport sniffs and tries to hold back the tears wanting to come out.

"No problem, and I would like you to know that everyone he is wishing and pulling for his recovery. He is in everyone's thoughts." Mr. Davenport gives a tiny smile, and the doctor and nurse leave together.

Mr. Davenport sighs and takes a seat next to Chase's still form. He places his hand on Chase's pale one. Memories of Chase rush through his mind, and, since he's alone, the tears come flowing out.

"I'm sorry, Chase," Mr. Davenport apologizes through his sobs. "I'm sorry I sent you on that stupid mission. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you needed me, and I wasn't more cautious about that mission. This never should have happened, and I know if you were awake you would say it's not; I'm sorry but I can't bring myself to believe that."

"Well, you should," a voice says from the door. Mr. Davenport wipes away his tears and looks over. He is surprised to find Bree standing, on crutches, in the door frame.

"Bree, what are you doing up, aren't you supposed to be resting?" Me. Davenport asks with surprise as he advances toward her.

"I don't _have_ to rest, besides, I was supposed to be checked out a couple hours ago anyway," Bree states. Mr. Davenport offers his assistance to Bree, who denies it and moves quickly over to Chase. "How is he?" Bree asks with concern.

"Not good, but he'll fight through it, trust me."

"You've been making me trust you a lot lately," Bree sighs.

"I know, but the fact that you do every time is what matters." Bree gives a tiny smile and they both sit down on opposite sides of Chase.

Mr. Davenport doesn't remember falling asleep, but he's woken up by Bree's poking him with her crutch. He swats it away, almost causing Bree to fall; she doesn't get mad but laughs instead.

"How long was I asleep?" Mr. Davenport asks while yawning.

"Long enough for Adam and Leo to have woken up and visited Chase already," Bree looks over to the clock, "I'd say about three hours."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You seemed so peaceful," Bree smiles. "Oh, and Tasha called saying she's on her way. I thought that I should wake you up for that."

"Thanks, Bree," Mr. Davenport pushes himself up and realizes he fell asleep in his chair, while his head rested on the side of Chase's bed. Bree randomly giggles, and Mr. Davenport gives her a confused look. She smiles and points to Chase's bed, where there's a little wet spot where Mr. Davenport's head was; he must've drooled in his sleep.

Mr. Davenport sighs and ushers Bree out of the room with him, "Come on, let's go wait for Tasha." Bree takes one more glance at her little brother before leaving the room.

"Donald!" A voice yells from the waiting area as Bree and Mr. Davenport arrive. Tasha comes running forward and stops in front of Bree. "How are you sweetie?"

"My foot's a little sore, but I can manage." Bree smiles and Tasha gives her a hug, and when she releases, Bree goes and joins Adam and Leo.

"Do you think Chase'll make it?" Leo asks Bree, catching the girl off guard. Bree turns and gives Leo a blank stare.

"Why do you think he wouldn't, Chase isn't one to quit when the going gets tough. He will fight, maybe not for himself, but for us." Bree answers in a serious tone of voice. "Do you understand?"

Leo shakes his head vigorously and gives Bree a slightly surprised look, which she takes no notice of.

Tasha and Mr. Davenport leave to visit Chase's room, leaving the teens to worry for their brother.

~Two Weeks Later~

At least one of the Davenports or Dooleys have visited Chase every day, but every time, he shows no sign of waking up.

Bree slowly walks through the hallway she's become accustomed to the past two weeks. The nurses and doctors all give her smiles, and the lady at the front desk greets her. Bree feels as if she's fallen into a routine, and she's afraid of how long it will have to last.

The room looks the same as it always has, except for the balloons and other random gift that have been left for Chase either by other family members or the staff at the hospital.

Bree takes her normal spot next to Chase and places her hand on his. Her expression immediately saddens as she forces herself to look at Chase's hollow and pale face. Tears weld up in Bree's eyes, and she lets her emotions take over as she falls over onto Chase's chest. Her tears make his shirt wet, but she doesn't care, and there's no reason that Chase would.

"I wish you would just wake up, please Chase," Bree sobs. "I will do anything just to see your smiles again, to hear you brag about how smart you are." Bree digs her face into the bed where Chase isn't laying. "I don't care how much you boost about being mission leader or how much smarter you are. I just want my brother back. Please, I only want him back." Bree's sobs get even bigger, and she can't even speak anymore.

"D-don't cry, Bree," a voice suddenly croaks, causing Bree to jump up. Her eyes widen and her tears of sadness instantly change into ones of joy.

"Chase, you're awake!" Bree cheers and instantly brings Chase into a hug.

"Ow, Bree, st-still hurts," Chase complains.

"Oh, right, sorry," Bree sinks back. "So, how much of that did you hear?"

"Um... all of it," Chase smiles, and Bree gives him a playful punch in the shoulder. "Hey!" Bree smiles and gives him another, yet lighter, hug.

"You can't even imagine how happy I am right now."

"After hearing what you said, I might," Chase and Bree both give little chuckles and exchange smiles.

After a couple more weeks in the hospital, Chase is checked out.

The accident is over, and the Davenports and Dooleys can breathe again. They continuously stay in hopes of never having to go through anything like that ever again.

The End

**A/N: And...that's a wrap, finally! Sorry for the extremely long wait, and at least I can sigh in relief that I don't have to worry about this story anymore. I would like to give you all a big thanks for staying with this story through that huge break. Make sure to keep an eye out for any new Lab Rats stories that I will come out with. When, I don't know yet. Oh well! :/**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


End file.
